Tentacle Monsters
by senor failboat
Summary: Gourdy is in love with Larry Butz. No, seriously. Chapter 1 features female Gourdy, chapters 2 and 3 feature male Gourdy. Chapter 3 also features tentacles in places. Sexy places. Larry doesn't object, but man, is it confusing. serious crackfic
1. Have Feelings Too

Title: **Tentacle Monsters (Have Feelings Too)**  
Category: Games » Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: M  
(Chapter Rated: T)  
Genre: Humor, Romance...?  
Pairing: Female Gourdy X Larry Butz  
Disclaimer: Not mine, bro.

* * *

N: You know you want it. Originally written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.

* * *

Gourdy sighs, the sound deep and rumbling, and several bubbles shoot up to the surface of her lake. The water is colder than she likes, and it's making the tips of her tentacles start to feel a little numb. The only warmth she gets around this time of year is warmth of the heart as she watches all of the little people on the surface, rowing their tiny boats above her head, or, rarely, swimming far away from where she usually dwells, their strange appendages slapping at the water frantically to stay afloat.

Gourdy has never really understood humans, much less the way their bodies work. Really, she's always a little worried that the next one of them to venture into the lake will drown, because she can't figure out how on Earth they stay up with their twig-like bodies, and only _four_ spindly little non-tentacles. It's remarkable.

But even if Gourdy doesn't really get it, she still thinks they're beautiful, but in a different way than the fish and birds she sees every day. The fish have these lithe bodies, all packed with muscle so they can move, and gills to breathe with. Gourdy understands gills. The birds, on the other hand, have giant non-tentacles that they use to soar into the air, but also beaks that are almost like Gourdy's. Humans are the only animals she's seen that don't share any features with her.

Still, she's enchanted by them, maybe because they defy reason and safety and go into a habitat that doesn't belong to them. Gourdy's breached the surface enough times to know what their environment is supposed to be like — lots of green stuff on the ground that reminds her of thick algae, and big brown stalks reaching up to the sky, with seaweed hanging all off of them. Gourdy could never live in that kind of place, so she admires the humans' bravery.

The human she admires most, though, is not as obviously brave as some others she's seen. She doesn't get to see him too often — only when she breaks the surface. Because he doesn't jump into the water to rescue the little things that Gourdy thinks are the humans' offspring, nor does he row out to the middle of the lake, but he's loud, and he's always kind to the other humans, and he's funny.

What she likes most, though, is how this human seems to be waiting for her every day. Not like those strange other humans with noisy machines that try to find her home, or who stay up so late that she dares not break the surface with more than just the top of her head. She's too shy for that. Instead, this human is just there, and he's always considerate enough to stay turned around when Gourdy surfaces.

Gourdy likes that. And she likes this human. She hopes he'll stay around, and maybe venture out into the lake one day.

Gourdy will wait for him. She's sure that, when he finally comes to her, she'll be able to wrap her tentacles so lovingly enough around his twiggy little body that he'll wonder why he waited so long.

* * *

N: Aw yeah.

Chapter 2 features Male Gourdy instead.


	2. Don't Just Violate

Title: **They Don't Just Constantly Violate People, You Know  
**Chapter Rated: T  
Pairing: Male Gourdy X Larry Butz

* * *

Gourdy peeks his eyes just above the surface of his lake, watching the humans get ready for their days. The first time he did this, he was surprised that none of them saw him. All of the birds he's ever known have incredible vision, and even some of the fish seem to detect things more easily than these humans, although Gourdy's not sure if the fish are seeing or just feeling. Gourdy does both.

But even if their eyes aren't good enough to spot him, and they usually lack the sensitivity to feel his body shifting the air, they're still interesting. Like the stooped one who lives in the house near Gourdy's lake. Gourdy is positive that the creature knows about him, because it's been living there for a long time, and Gourdy was... less cautious in his youth than he should have been, surfacing whenever he felt like it and laughing at the humans.

There's also the human that swims in his lake every day, although she's always too far away to notice him. She's bigger than a lot of the other humans he's seen, which he likes, because most humans are too twiggy and too small. He's certain that if he touched them with even one tentacle, they'd get torn apart; and don't even get started about his beak.

These are two of his three favorite humans. Gourdy is much more used to them than he is to the third, newer human, but he's quickly becoming accustomed to the loud, stringy sort of human that's always buzzing around in the mornings. This human reminds Gourdy of the fish he sometimes sees in the beaks of birds, but Gourdy would never want to snap the human between _his_ beak.

In fact, if Gourdy could have the human between anything of his, it would be his tentacles. The human's skin looks smooth, and Gourdy thinks that if he could just concentrate enough, he wouldn't hurt him. No, no, he would slide his tentacles across the human slowly, shedding him of those ridiculous bright baggy things that Gourdy always sees him wearing. He would turn him over and show the human the beauty of his home, let him feel the water all around him. He would probe into that warmth the humans always exude, find the core of it and make the human feel the pleasure of its heat, like when Gourdy lounges in the sunlight. Gourdy would even find a way to keep the human from drowning.

But that's all just a fantasy. Gourdy knows the humans are too scared of new things, and all too fragile to stay with him underwater for as long as he would want. He knows that his tentacles would break this human that he likes so much, and that just wouldn't be fair.

Still, these three humans are Gourdy's best company. Most of the creatures that live with him aren't too talkative, and as for the others, well, it would just be awkward to try to start a conversation with your food. And the birds are always flitting to and fro, squawking and screeching at each other. The only ones he gets to talk to are the ones brave enough to perch on his head, and they tell him stories about the world outside of the lake. Gourdy doesn't believe all of their tales — one bird even told him about lakes filled with fire, as though that made any sense — but it's nice to hear them.

And the older Gourdy gets, the more content he is to simply watch.

* * *

S: Mm-mm.

Chapter 3 is the final chapter, now with 10x as much sex!


	3. Well, Sometimes

Title: **Okay, But Sometimes They Do**  
Chapter Rated: M  
Pairing: Male Gourdy X Larry Butz

* * *

Gourdy's tentacles brush eagerly against the sand as he sees his favorite human dive into the lake, just when the sun has begun to set. He's been hoping for this to happen ever since the chill of nature's sleep started to set into the water, and the moment has finally come several moons later, when the sun is at its hottest and the temperature of the lake lulls him, causing even the fish he eats to relax.

In that time, he's slowly learned what the human's name is: Larry. The human shouts it somewhat often, which amuses Gourdy, and makes him glad of his presence. The lake can get a little lonely, but not with Larry around.

Larry moves through the water with a surprising grace that most humans don't possess. Of course, his four limbs still flail and churn the water in the way that all humans do, but when he dives, he has a way of bending and kicking that makes Gourdy think of the fish that dwell closer to the bottom.

Gourdy can't keep himself from rising up a bit to watch Larry better. The human is coming closer to Gourdy, unable to see into the depths of the lake and make out his outline, and Gourdy accidentally releases a rumble of pleasure when the disturbance Larry's swimming makes hits his body. He can't help it; the waves caress him in a way that reminds him of his childhood, so many decades ago, and his lazy warmth was already pleasurable enough on its own.

Larry stops and looks around in surprise, keeping himself afloat in one place with a too-complicated movement of his non-tentacles, and Gourdy can't help himself. He pushes slowly toward the surface, his tentacles cutting more smoothly through the water than Larry could ever hope to, and lets the top of his head poke out of the water.

"Holy shit!" The human stops paddling in his surprise, and Gourdy quickly supports him with a tentacle; he doesn't want Larry to drown. Humans already die too swiftly for his tastes.

Gourdy rumbles again, and Larry shudders as he feels the muscles in Gourdy's tentacle ripple, massaging his strange, human skin. It's not as frail as Gourdy thought it might be — in fact, Larry's entire body is stronger than he expected. Where he thought a simple touch would break a human, he now knows that it would take force, force that he wouldn't ever exert.

He brushes another tentacle against Larry, whose beady, human eyes are open wide. Gourdy croons in laughter at the sight. His eyes are much more practical than the human's; he can uncover them almost completely, and turn them farther to the sides than it seems humans can. He wonders how they all managed to get so far, with so many disadvantages.

Larry is shouting nonsense, so Gourdy contents himself with just crooning and touching. He's especially interested in the strange appendages, and when he parts the bottom two curiously with a tentacle, he's fascinated by how Larry shivers. He can feel the human's pulse quicken and his blood rush like some of the prey Gourdy's eaten, and when he brushes between the limbs again, he gets the same reaction.

Gourdy cradles Larry with one of his tentacles as he explores the other parts of the human, delighting in the small noises that he makes, and the desperate movements of his body and the soft pinch when he grips the flesh of Gourdy's tentacles.

After some time, Larry cries out and stops moving against Gourdy's tentacles. If he couldn't still feel the human's pulse, Gourdy would be sure that he'd somehow managed to kill the poor thing. Instead, he only worries slightly, wondering if he's hurt Larry or perhaps pushed him into some sort of coma-state that humans go into. He's heard of stranger things.

When Larry groans and begins to shift again in Gourdy's grip, Gourdy hisses with relief, his beak clicking open and shut a few times. He pets the human on his head and wonders if he'll be able to get back to shore — it's an awfully long way, and Larry looks tired out... Perhaps he did start to put him in a coma, Gourdy thinks, and he lifts the human up to his eye.

Larry stares at him, mouth agape, and sits up. He's gibbering again, which Gourdy takes as a good sign, but just to be safe Gourdy carries Larry all the way back to the shore, setting him down gently onto the sand. Gourdy wishes he could keep the human with him, but he's seen humans drown before, so he knows it's impossible.

"Wait, wait!" Larry shouts, sitting confusedly on the beach. Gourdy starts to submerge himself again. "What the fuck!?"

Gourdy croons in amusement. Ah, Larry really is his favorite human.

* * *

S: SO HOT OMG.

But yeah. All three were originally written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, as I said before.

...no, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I'm sorry, lol.


End file.
